The Scales of Justice
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: That's the scales of justice. That's the perfect balance. That is why we are so perfect together.


**The Scales of Justice**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:-** A Generation of Vipers

**Pairing:- **Jean/James

**Rating:- **K+

**Achieve:- ** **http(:/) . /group/rebeccafrontlewisffarchive/**

**Summary:- **That's the scales of justice. That's the perfect balance. That is why we are so perfect together.

**Author's Note:- **in answer to Gee's making some one feel old challenge. Shortish, wierdish, dialogue heavy so hope it's ok. Enjoy and reviews would be lovely.

"You should have taken me off the case. You're going to get grief about that from somebody no doubt."

"Yeah well sometimes it's my job to take grief on your behalf if I think that it's better for the case and for you to keep you on a case."

"And that's why? I mean if it wasn't for…..you know….would you have done the same thing?"

"Has it ever mattered before? If I've had to haul you over the coals about anything or threaten you with anything from suspension to traffic duty have I ever hesitated before?"

"No, but you knew how much I was worried about having brought Brianne into the whole mess in the first place, I told you I wasn't sure I should have done it, I wanted to change it, I was worried something like this could happen I told you all that last night and you told me to do what I thought was best and I ignored my gut and let her do it anyway. You knew I shouldn't have got her involved yet you never said it once. You thought I should have called her last night and made sure she was ok, or found out what she was doing and that that she was being careful but you didn't say it, you just told me to do what I thought was right and I didn't. I ignored what I thought…..no, what I knew was right and did nothing yet you've never once since this all hit the fan two days ago said "I told you so" even when Robbie and I were forced to hide at Laura's earlier and let's face it if Renton had decided to dig deeply enough he could have made life very difficult for you as well as us you never one made me feel like it was my fault."

"Because it's not your fault. We're coppers James we don't always do everything by the book we sometimes have to bend the rules to the point of breaking to get what we need to make the world a safer place for all those people who sit in their houses reading their papers and at their computers looking at sleazy and tutting about police incompetence. Yes maybe asking the girl to help wasn't the best idea but the reasons behind it were right that's why I haven't said "I told you so" because I didn't. I didn't know if it would work or not work, I didn't know if she'd find something or run straight to whoever was behind the whole thing and we'd be further behind than we were to begin with but what I did know was that there was nothing wrong with trying. The end result was as bad as it could get but it might just as easily not have been. I'm not saying it was ok I'm just saying it was a risk and one that this time didn't pay off."

"That doesn't answer my original question."

"Why didn't I take you off the case? And was it because I'm in love with you?"

"Yeah"

"No it's not because I'm in love with you." Jean replied rolling over and propping herself up on one elbow staring down at James as his stared back at her with eyes still full of residual sadness left over from the case and it's outcome in his eyes. "I didn't take you off the case because sometimes, just once in a while having a real personal reason to solve a case helps. I've been doing this a lot longer than you and I didn't get to chief superintendent because I had a nice smile and 1st from Oxford…."

"Even though you have both."

"Even though I have both! I got where I am because I know what I'm talking about, most of the time. Yeah ok if Renton had decided to keep on digging into your life he could have found out about us and yeah if he'd plastered it all over his bottom feeding website it would have made life difficult but we'd have got through it. The bottom line is that you needed to stay on that case to get closure on it for yourself and justice for the victims if I thought you couldn't have done either of those things I'd have pulled you off it regardless of our personal relationship."

"I'm not sure what I did to deserve you but I'm glad I did it." James smiled nudging her gently onto the bed again and kissing her tenderly. "I couldn't have, without knowing that I was coming home to you and you were 100% behind me no matter what I couldn't have just carried on and got Miranda and Brianne the justice they deserved. You make it all worthwhile, all manageable, no matter how bad it gets you make me see that there's something on the other side worth getting to the bottom of things and coming out the other side for."

"And you remind me that sometimes procedure isn't what important, trusting my belief in you and in Lewis is what matters."

"Maybe that's what is meant by the scales of justice."

"I'm going to pretend I know what that means James but it's very late and been a very long week. Sometimes you are way too deep and way too you and still capable of rational thought when I'm past exhausted and on my way to comatose. You make me feel 105 at times."

"No I don't. Deep I'll give you but I could never make you feel old. I've never met anyone sharper or more on the ball than you." James smiled his heart finally feeling lighter after what seemed like a week in the pit of hell. "I meant your experience and my inexperience. Your all seeing ability to look at the big picture and my single minded inability to do so. The way we can hone in to what one of us is providing in any situation and provide the opposite. That's the scales of justice. That's the perfect balance. That is why we are so perfect together."


End file.
